


Herotale

by Trinatee_the_Manatee



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Flowey Is A Dick, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Herotale AU, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinatee_the_Manatee/pseuds/Trinatee_the_Manatee
Summary: In a world were humans have redeveloped magic, or "quirks", and monsters are trapped underground, a child falls underground and is SAVED by a monster named Toriel. Will the fallen child adapt to their new home?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My awful art work has been removed for now. I may eventually include new illustrations, but for now this work is just words.

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Monsters could do nothing about their imprisonment, but they could have revenge.

The monsters cast a spell on the humans that sealed the human's magic away.

The curse could only be broken if a human befriended a monster.

 

**MT. EBOTT**

**JAPAN**

**201X**

Legends said that those who climbed the mountain never returned.

Yet a child climbed it anyway, and tripped and fell into the underground.

The child's calls for help were answered by a kind monster.

The two became fast friends, and the curse on the humans was lifted.

The birth of a luminescent baby marked the return of magic to most humans.

The humans decided to rename their forgotten and recently rediscovered magic "quirks".

 

That was generations ago.

The humans have rebuilt their society to accommodate their "quirks".

The title of "villain" has been attached to humans who misuse their "quirks".

The profession of "Hero" has been born to combat "villains".

But the monsters still wait under ground for their curse to be lifted.

Now a boy who is ridiculed for his "villainous" "quirk" climbs MT. EBOTT.

He cast themselves into the underground hoping for death.

Little does know, a kind monster named TORIEL shall SAVE him.


	2. Fits like a Glove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child falls from above and is saved by an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you are obsessed with two fandoms? You combined them of course! (Or maybe thats just me)

 

It was sunset when he fell. Flowey could tell because of the orange tint to the sunlight that shined down from the opening at the top of Mt. Ebott.

Flowey peeked out from the pillar and watched as the fallen boy began to cry.

“Help!” The injured human shouted at the top of his lungs between pathetic sobs. “Someone please help me!”

The flower chuckled as he watched screaming boy. _An injured human!_ he thought. _This must be my lucky day! Hey, wait a minute…_

Flowey just then noticed the growing patch of dissolving flowers that surrounded the boy’s hands. It was as if the kid’s touch was turning the plants to dust!

_What the-_

The flower’s inner monologue was cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps, and he knew exactly who they belonged to.

 _Damn her! I swear she can hear a screaming kid from miles away with those huge ears of hers!_ Flowey pouted as he dove into the ground. _She always ruins my fun!_

  
       

Tenko tried to ignore the intense pain coming from his now broken legs as he desperately reached for his father’s dismembered hand. _What was I thinking!?_ he questioned. _I don’t really want to die! I just wanted someone to..._

“HELP ME!!!” The boy screamed with all of his might.

      **But** **nobody** **ca** -

      “My child!?” a frantic but gentle feminine voice called.

Tenko snapped his head up and was greeted by a strange but majestic white creature in a long robe. Of course, she probably looked the way she did just because of her quirk, but Tenko could not shake the feeling that she was inhuman. Her presence was calming despite her appearance, and she gave the outward impression of someone who was trustworthy.

“My child, you’re hurt!” she cried and her eyes widened in alarm. She rushed to kneel beside Tenko and inspected him.

“Here, let me heal you…” she placed a warm, paw-like hand on his shoulder, and suddenly all the pain was gone.

“T-Thank you.” he stuttered as he sat up.

“What a polite child. You are very welcome!” she crooned as she stood and offered him her hand. “Can you stand?”

Tenko's eyes widened at the sight of her hand. He certainly did not wish to turn the woman whom had just saved him to dust! _How should I explain this?_ he pondered. Tenko carefully plucked an undamaged flower with two fingers, and held it up in front of her as he touched it with all five finger tips. At first she smiled and reached for the flower thinking it was a gift, then his quirk took effect and the flower crumbled.

The woman’s eyebrows arched as she served the damage Tenko had done for the first time. “Oh…” she wavered. Tenko lowered his head in shame. She would flee now, and he would not blame her. “Well that certainly is an obstacle!” she admitted with a nod. Tenko’s head snapped up once more.

“Y-Your not s-scared?” Tenko asked.

“Why would I be? You seem like a nice young lad, and I doubt you have the intention of hurting me.” she replied with a comforting smile. “We shall just have to be careful!”

With that, she moved her hands under his armpits and lifted him onto his feet.

     “I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. Thankfully, I heard you as I started on my way home. What is your name, my child?”

“My name is S-Shimura Tenko.”

“Well Tenko, my child, it is a pleasure to make your aquantence!” the woman said with a grin.

Tenko was a bit taken aback by the forwardness Toriel used when she called him by his given name, but for some reason it made him feel happy. "It’s nice to meet you too, Toriel.”

“Well now that we have gotten introductions out of the way, come, Tenko, my child. I will guide you through the catacombs.” Tenko was about to follow when he remembered his father.

“Wait!” he cried again. He rain over to his father’s hand and clutched it close to him with both hands, minus his pinkies. “Ready!” he announced as he rejoined Toriel.

Toriel was taken aback. “Um… What is that you have, my child?”

Tenko looked down at his father “My father’s hand.” He realized how creepy that was. “I-It’s just that, he just died, a-and this is all I have left of him!” Tenko explained as he held the hand tighter.

 “No,no,no my child! Please do not cry! We will just take your father’s…um, hand with us and figure out what to do with it later.” Toriel assured.

With that the two continued through the ruins as Toriel lead the way and Tenko followed behind her still clutching his fathers hand. Toriel eventually stopped in a strange room with several large pressure plates on the floor. Toriel turned toward him. “Welcome to your new home, innocent one,” she said to him.

“New home?” Tenko inquired.

“Well, yes. Unfortunately a magical barrier prevents anyone from leaving the mountain, human or monster, so you may have to stay for a little while with me.” Toriel explained with a nervous smile.

“Oh, so thats why no one returns from the mountain… wait MONSTERS?!” Tenko began to panic.

“It is alright, my child. No monster will hurt you while I am here. Besides, we monsters are actually quite nice once you get to know us.” Toriel reassured as she kneeled in front of Tenko. She waited till he calmed down again.

“O-Ok…” Tenko muttered after he had taken a moment to think about everything. _If Toriel really wanted to do me harm, she wouldn’t have healed me, right? It would be easier for her to control me if I were injured. Besides, if she does something that hurts me I can always disintegrate her. She doesn't seem like the violent type though._

“Shall I continue, my child?”

“Y-yeah.”

Without missing a beat, Toriel stood and began again. “Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins.” Toriel walked over several of the pressure plates than flipped a switch on the wall. Suddenly a door flew open. “The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys.”

Tenko’s eyes widened. “Like a video game!”

“Hee-hee! Yes my child, like a video game. I suppose that would make me the tu-Toriel! Hahaha.”

Tenko grinned and giggled at the bad pun with Toriel. Toriel lead him to the next room, then she noticed him yawn.

“Oh, I suppose you must be tired after all you’ve been through! Come, my child, this lesson can wait for another day.” Toriel lifted him into her arms and speed-walked through the ruins. Tenko was careful not to touch her or his father with five fingers. When they arrived at a small but neat house, she let Tenko down.

“Welcome home, Tenko, my child! Here, I have a surprise for you.” Toriel lead the way once more as Tenko took in his surroundings. It was a nice, cozy house with a warm atmosphere. _Is_ _this_ _really_ _my_ _home_ _now?_

They stopped at the end of a long hallway. “This is it…” Toriel went to take his hand, but saw that he was still holding his father and remembered why he was not touching the dismembered hand with his pinkies. Instead, she placed a hand against his back and guided him toward the first door. “A room of your own. I hope you like it!” Tenko looked up at her in surprise. He was speechless. He even got his own room? Toriel smiled at his reaction and ruffled his hair. “ Make your self at home!” she exclaimed. She took one last wary look at the hand that Tenko clutched to himself before she walked toward the other end of the house.

Tenko carefully opened the door with a thumb and two fingers. Sure enough, inside there was a bedroom suited for any young child complete with a comfy looking bed. _I’m tired…_ he realized as he made his way to the bed. He lied down and placed his father’s hand on the pillow next to him. “Father, is it alright if I stay here?” Tenko asked the hand before he drifted off to sleep.

 

      Blood everywhere. Why is this happening? He grabbed his father’s dismembered hand and ran.

      He called for help.

      **But** **nobody** **came.**

 

“Tenko! Tenko, my child! Tenko, wake up!”

Tenko sat up and screamed. _Where am I? Where’s father?_ “Shhh… It is alright my child. You just had a nightmare, that is all,” Toriel comforted. Tenko took a moment to remember where he was, then sighed with relief. That relief did not last long.

He looked to find his father’s hand were he had left it on the pillow, and instead found a pile of dust.

Tenko screamed shrilly, which of course startled Toriel.

“M-My child! What is wrong?” she questioned.

“MY FATHER!” he stated gesturing to the dust mound “I-I MUST HAVE TOUCHED HIM WHILE I WAS SLEEPING! OH FATHER, I AM SO SORRY!!!” Tenko broke down into tears.

“Oh, my poor child… It is alright. There, there.” Toriel pulled Tenko into a warm and comforting hug. He wanted to hug her back, but he held his fists against his chest instead. Toriel held him for what seemed like an eternity until he had exhausted all of his sadness. All of his grief for his father leaked onto her chest in the form of snot and tears, but she did not seem to mind.

Finally Tenko had cried all he could, and he sat back on to his bed. Toriel gave him a sad smile, and she took two green and yellow sweaters out of her dress pocket. “These sweaters once belonged to two people I held dear. Until now, I could not bring my self to part with them. Now I realize that clinging to mementos is an unhealthy way to deal with grief. My loved one’s souls do not reside in these sweaters anymore than you father’s soul resided in that hand.” Toriel placed a hand on Tenko’s shoulder and he looked into her kind eyes. “I know it is hard to lose someone. Perhaps we can move on, together?”

 Tenko sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. “ O-ok,” he muttered as he forced a smile.

They placed the sweaters and his father’s dust in a small box along with some flowers, and they buried the box in the yard under a plaque Toriel had created which read:

 In memorial of loved ones lost;  
may they forever rest in peace.

Once they reentered the house, Tenko sniffed the air. A sweet and delicious smell drifted past his nose. What’s that smell? he wondered.

“Do you smell that?” Toriel asked with a grin. “Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here, so I will hold off on snail pie for tonight.”

“Eeeeew, snail pie?” Tenko questioned with a laugh.

“What is it that you humans have against snail?” Toriel wondered. “I think you shell like it!” Toriel laughed. Tenko groaned then laughed with her.

“Oh, I just remembered! Here, I have another surprise for you.” Toriel knelt in front of Tenko and took a pair of small, two fingered gloves out of her pocket. “Like I said before, my child, I want you to have a nice time living here, so I do not want you to have to fear touching things. I made these while you were sleeping. Let us see if they fit!”

Toriel carefully slid the gloved on to Tenko’s eagerly outstretched hands. They fastened at the wrist with Velcro. The fingers were made out of a different material then the palms, so he would not dissolve the gloves. It was clear that lots of care and consideration was put into them. They fit like, well, a glove.

Tenko gripped his shirt, and felt his eyes begin to water when it did not disintegrate beneath his touch. He threw his arms around Toriel and pulledher into a hug. “Thank you!” he sobbed. “Thank you so much!” 

Toriel returned the warm embrace. “You are very welcome, Tenko, my child. Now, lets have some pie!” Toriel exclaimed. She took Tenko’s hand into her own warm, fuzzy one and lead him into the dinning room. As he sat down, Toriel disappeared in to the kitchen and returned with two tasty looking slices of pie topped with homemade whipped cream. Tenko took a bite, and it tasted better than it had smelled and looked combined. _If she is this good at cooking, maybe snail pie won’t be so bad._

“Thanks mom!” Tenko spoke before thinking. Toriel froze. _Uh-Oh._ “I-I’m sorry, it sort of slipped out!”

“Would that make you happy? To call me… mother?” Toriel inquired as her eye’s sparkled.

A warm feeling in Tenko’s chest began to grow. “Well… Yeah!” He smiled at her.

“Well then, call me whatever you like, my son!” Toriel responded with a grin.

The two of them ate the rest of their pie slices in a contented silence, happy to just have each other near.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship between mother and son.

                                                                                                                                                  

All-For-One stood impatiently outside of the building. Finally, his lackey emerged. “Well?!” The super-villain demanded.

The minion gulped. “I-I’m sorry s-sir, but we can’t find the boy you are looking for anywhere.”

“How disappointing,” All-For-One said before promptly killing the cowering man for his incompetence.  _How disappointing indeed,_ he inwardly sighed. _Shimura Tenko would have made a perfect heir considering his quirk and his relationship to Shimura Nana. The look on All Might’s face when he realized who the boy was would have been priceless. Oh well, the search for a pupal continues._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry if I gave y'all the feels. I know I caught the feels while writing this.  
> Tell me what you think in the comment's. ( Just be gentle.)


	3. Our Hero

After she cleaned up their plates, Toriel pulled one of the dining room chairs next to a plush armchair in front of the screened in, lit fireplace. “Here, have a seat.” Toriel chirped motioning to the chair. Tenko sat in the chair and cherished the feeling of the fire’s warmth on his skin. “In hindsight, I probably should have purchased a sofa for guests… Oh well, I suppose this hard dining room chair will have to do for now,” she sighed.

“Thanks, this is fine,” he replied as he held up his hands to take it more of the fire’s heat. The fire didn’t appear to have any wood burning in it. _Maybe it’s a gas fire place_ , Tenko considered.

Toriel took a book from the bookshelf beside the fire place before she sat in the arm chair next to Tenko and smiled at him sheepishly. “Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here,” Toriel began. “There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I’ve also prepared a curriculum for you education.”

Tenko blinked. “Education? Y-you mean, as in school?”

“ Well, yes… This may come as a surprise to you… But I have always wanted to be a teacher,” Toriel admitted. “Actually, perhaps that isn’t very surprising. Still.” Toriel scrunched up her face in a way that made Tenko giggle. “I am glad to have you living here.”

Tenko’s smile faded. he looked down at his hand’s. “Father told me that I’m to dangerous for s-school.”

Toriel’s heart sank as she processed what Tenko had said. She was beginning to suspect that perhaps Tenko’s father was not as kind as the boy had made him out to be.

“My child, what could possible be dangerous about enlightening an intelligent mind such as your’s? Besides, we have found a way to work around your… obstical. I see no reason you should not be educated,” Toriel stated firmly but kindly. “If you simply do not want me to teach you, well, I will respect that.”

“No! I want to learn! I-I’m just surprised that you’re fine with teaching me.” Tenko replied as he fidgeted in his chair.

“Tenko, I am happy to teach you. As I have said, I have always wanted to be a teacher. Is there anything you would like to learn in particular?” Toriel prodded.

Tenko furrowed his eyebrows as he thought, and began to unconsciously scratch his neck.

“ Ah! Please do not do that, my child,” Toriel requested as she pulled his hand away from his neck. “You’re hurting yourself!” _Did_ _he_ _cause_ _the_ _cuts_ _on_ _his_ _eye_ _and_ _lip_ _as_ _well?_ Toriel wondered.

“Sorry, it’s a bad habit.” Tenko let his hand fall to his lap with a sigh. “I guess I’ve never thought about what I’ve wanted to learn before,” he admitted looking at Toriel for guidance.

“Well, let’s start with the basics for now,” Toriel concluded with a gentle smile.

 

Tenko raised his hand. “Yes, Tenko?” Toriel acknowledged as she closed the book, labeled How the Underground became ‘Home’, which she had just finished reading to him.

“Mom, why don’t I just destroy the barrier with my quirk?” Tenko thoughtfully inquired.

“That is a very good question, my son. Unfortunately, the barrier is a magical spell which can only be broken… if a rather frightening set of demands are met. The barrier can not be broken like a physical object, many monsters have tried and failed to break through. But it is kind of you to offer your assistance.” Toriel answered with a grin.

“Alright, why don’t I just destroy the mountain then?” Tenko questioned as he reached up to scratch his neck, but stopped when he felt the reminder band-aid Toriel had put there.

Toriel chuckled. “Another good question! You are a very bright boy, aren’t you Tenko?” Toriel laughed as she pinched his cheek. He whined and batted her hand away gently. Toriel laughed again, but then her smile faded with a sigh. “Sadly, that would not work either. The barrier is not simply a wall that seals off an exit. It is more of a sphere that surrounds us and confines us to this this point on earth. If you were to destroy the mountain, the barrier would not simply vanish. We would simply be left trapped here while exposed to the elements without our mountain over our heads.”

“It just doesn’t seem fair we trapped you all down here like this. Why did you help me after we did that to you?” Tenko implored as he searched Toriel’s gentle eye’s.

“My child, you should not be held accountable for what your ancestors did. You had no control that. Besides, for better or worse, you are trapped down here too now.” Toriel replied with a sad look.

“That’s ok; I don’t have anything to go back to anyway.” Tenko lamented looking down at his lap.

“Oh, Tenko…” Toriel reached out and caressed the boy’s cheek. “You may not have anything left on the surface, but you have me now.” She assured.

Tenko launched up and hugged Toriel, who returned his hug. Toriel let the boy settle on her lap as she reached down to fish another book from her pile.

This story was a much happier tale. It was a prophecy an angel who would make the UNDERGROUND go empty, and three heroes who would seal away the darkness.

 

 

“Tenko!” Toriel called, peeking in to the boy’s room.

The boy paused his new, well new to him at least, video game and turned toward his mother. “Hmm?”

“Quickly, my son! Follow me!” Toriel eagerly motioned for the boy to follow before disappearing down the hall.

The boy sighed and turned off his game, then followed his enthusiastic mother. She lead him down the stair well she had specifically told him never to use his on his first day in her care.

“Um, mom I thought I was never allowed down here,” he reminded the monstress as he slipped his gloved hand into her fuzzy one.

“Well...” Toriel hesitated. “You are not allowed down here on your own. But if I am accompanying you than it is alright.” They reached the end of a long hallway and stood before a large door. Tenko shot Toriel a questioning look to which she responded with a smile. “This is the exit to the ruins. I keep this door closed so that larger, more dangerous monsters cannot get through. You are never allowed to open this door, understand?”

Tenko gulped and took a weary step back. “ Iunderstand. But why did you show me this?” Tenko inquired.

Toriel chuckled warmly. “Because Occasionally we get visitors.”

Right on cue, a friendly little knock sounded from the door. “knock, knock,” a deep but humorous voice called from the other side of the door from around Tenko’s height. Tenko’s eyebrows shot up and Toriel giggled.

“Who is there?” Toriel answered.

“spell.”

“Spell who?”

“w-h-o,” the voice finished. Toriel howled with laughter and Tenko snickered, both at the joke and at the situation. _Mom brought me down to the door to hear knock knock jokes? Mother, you are something else._

Then Toriel lightly rapped on the door. “Knock knock,” she began. Tenko’s eyebrows arched even higher. _Mom tells knock knock jokes too? Why am I surprised? Mom is a jokester._

“who’s there?” The voice asked.

“Snow.”

“snow who?”

“Snow point in pretending you don’t know me!” Toriel finished before she, Tenko, and the voice all burst out laughing.

“heh heh heh. so, i take it you brought the kid. that, or there’s an echo in there.”

Tenko turned to Toriel with a weary expression “You told him about me?” The boy asked his mother hesitantly.

Toriel gave her son a reassuring smile. “Yes, but I only told him good things, I promise. It’s alright. Sans is a friend of mine.”

“Did you... did you tell him about my quirk?” Tenko asked. He wondered if the stranger, who Toriel had just called Sans, feared him and was just being polite.

“don’t worry, kiddo. i’m not hear to judge you. besides, i’m sure your power will come in hand-y.” Sans chuckled, Toriel howled, and Tenko was a bit taken aback by when the power he had been taught to fear was made light of. _Did he just make a pun about my quirk?_

“Yes, and he’s got a pretty good hand-le on it now.” Toriel added as the laughs continued, only this time Tenko joined in.

“Well, uh, some people do tell me I’m a hand-ful.” Tenko announced. Was that a good pun? His worries were put at ease when Toriel and Sans both laughed like it was one of the funniest puns they had ever heard.

“Heehee! Good one, my son.” Toriel praised.

“heh. the kid will make a great addition to our punny little club. the name’s sans. sans the skeleton. nice to meet ya.”

“Hi, I’m Shimura Tenko. It’s nice to meet you too.” Tenko responded. “Wait, did he say club?” The fact that Sans was a skeleton didn’t really surprise him anymore.

“Yes,” Toriel answered. “Sans and I meet here everyday around this time to share jokes through the door; you may join us if you’d like, Tenko.”

“Okay!” Thus from that day forward, visiting Sans became an enjoyable part of Tenko and Toriel’s daily routine.

 

 

  
“ As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you.” Toriel stated at the start of the lesson. “ You will need to be prepared for this situation.”

They were in the front yard for Tenko’s first outdoor lesson. Up to this point, Toriel had been introducing to basic subjects like literature, mathematics, science, and history. He had up until this point not been allowed past the yard, and when he had asked if he could explore Toriel said she would have to teach him how to interact with monsters first.

Tenko hesitantly raised his small, gloved hand. “Yes, Tenko?” Toriel acknowledged.

“So, monsters are going to try to f-f-fight me?” Tenko stammered.

“Yes,” Toriel said with a solum nod. “However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy.” Toriel suggested gesturing to the new, oddly shaped training dummy which she had moved into the front yard.

Tenko looked dummy, then back at Toriel questioningly. Toriel nodded with a smile. Tenko rolled his eyes, shrugged, and walked over to the dummy. He was about to say hello when a very light pink heart appeared in front of him.

“AH! WHAT IS THAT?!” Tenko screamed.

“Fear not, Tenko. That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. It’s light pink coloration means that you have a strong CONVICTION.” Toriel explained reassuringly.

“THAT’S MY SOUL???? ISN’T IT SUPPOSE TO BE INSIDE MY BODY?!” The boy shrieked. Toriel simply chuckled.

“Yes, my child. Human souls usually remain hidden inside their bodies just as monster souls do, but when a human engages in a fight with a monster their soul emerges and hovers before them. Their is still no explanation for this phenomenon. Part of the reason I wanted you to practice conversing with the dummy was to get you used to this dynamic.”

“O-oh, ok.” Tenko gulped as he turned his attention back to the dummy. He awkwardly raised his hand and waved at it. “Hi.” The dummy stared back at Tenko; it didn’t seem much for conversation, but Toriel seemed happy with him.

“Ah, very good, Tenko! You are very good.” Toriel cheered. Tenko let out a sigh of relief as his soul returned to his body. That will take some getting used to, he thought.

“Now, I know that you want to explore, but I believe it is best that I stay with you for now. Once you understand all of the puzzles, and the other monsters know not to attack you, you’ll be free to roam on your own.”

“Okay.” Tenko wasn’t about to argue with Toriel after all she had done for him, but she had the tendency to be a bit overprotective. Despite the inconvenience that caused, he felt charmed that she cared that much about him.

The first monster they ran into was an odd frog like creature about the size of a cat; Toriel called it a “froggit”. Tenko only had to dodge one of it’s attacks before Toriel scared it away. Tenko kind of thought the face Toriel made when she glared at the froggit was funny. All of his other encounter’s with monsters went similarly. By the time he and Toriel reached the edge of the ruins, all the local monster’s knew that Tenko was under her protection.

Toriel stopped at the flower patch and briefly looked down at it sadly. A large section of it had been turned to dust by Tenko, and he felt kind of bad. Toriel still turned turned towards Tenko with her ever present gentle smile. “My child, for our next lesson I will need to recalibrate the puzzles, so please remain here while I do. Why don’t you gather some flowers for the memorial in the meantime?”

“Okay,” Tenko started to reach up to scratch his neck, but stopped and tugged at his gloves instead. “but you’ll come back right, mom?”

Toriel’s eyebrows crinkled with worry. “Of course, my son. I would not simply abandon you.” Toriel gave Tenko her reassuring smile before she began to walk away. “I’ll be right back, I promise.” She called over her shoulder.

Tenko began to gather flowers for his father’s memorial when one of the flowers smiled at him and spoke. “Howdy! I’m-“

Tenko screamed and tumbled backwards, flowers flying out of his hands. Vines shot out of the ground and stopped his fall. “Woah- careful buddy,” the flower chirped.

“Sorry, but you really startled me!”

“That’s ok. Here, let me start over. Howdy! I’m FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER!”

“Um...” Tenko knew that Toriel had told him to be weary of new monsters, but come on it was just a flower, right? “Hi, I’m ... Shimura Tenko.” Tenko briefly wondered if Shimura was still his family name since Toriel had basically adopted him. _What’s mom’s last name?_

“Hmmm... You’re new to the UNDERGROUND aren’tcha, Tenko? Golly, you must be so confused.” Flowey’s smile widened. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess-“

“Uh, that’s ok! My mom, Toriel, already has that covered. Thanks for the offer though!”

“Well, has Toriel taught you about LV yet?” The golden flower questioned.

“LV? Like in video games?” Tenko pondered.

“Exactly! Here in the underground, LV is what makes you stronger.” Flowey giggled. “Silly Toriel. LV is the first thing you’re supposed to teach to new friends! Everyone knows that. You want to get stronger, don’tcha Tenko?”

“I guess?”

“Ready? Here we go!” Flowey cheered as Tenko’s soul suddenly appeared.

“Did we just enter a fight?!” Tenko was a bit taken a back by this sudden turn of events.

“Relax,” Flowey soothed. “In order to gain LV, your soul needs to be out, that’s all! What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some love don’t you, Tenko?”

“Yeah, but can’t I get love with my soul in my body?” Tenko questioned skeptically.

“Not that kind of love, silly! Down here, Love is shared thought...” suddenly many little white bullets appeared around Flowey, “Little white... ‘friendliness pellets.’”

Tenko felt his heart drop. He knew exactly what those things were. “ Um, those are bullets.”

“ No, they’re ‘friendliness pellets’!” The flower said a little forcefully.

“Nope! I’m pretty sure those are bullets! And I think I hear my mom calling me, so I got to go.” Tenko turned and began to run when suddenly a vine shot out of the ground and caught his leg, causing him to fall.

“Oh no you don’t! I’m not done with you yet.” Flowey crooned, his voice dripping with new malice. A series of bullets surrounded Tenko. “You catch on pretty quick, don’tcha Tenko? To bad that won’t save you in the end. Heehee!”

Thinking fast, Tenko tore off one of his gloves and turned the vine wrapped around his leg to dust. Flowey’s smile faltered. “Shoot! I forgot you had that little trick up your sleeve. Let’s try this again!” Vines shot up from the ground and latched on to Tenko’s wrists this time, pinning him once more. Tenko struggled, but with his wrists bound this way he couldn’t touch anything. “That’s better!” Flowey moved closer and leaned over Tenko with a cruel expression on his face. “D I E ,” the creature croaked before it cackled evilly. The bullets began to move toward his soul.

“NO!” Tenko screamed. _Is this GAME OVER?_

Suddenly a fireball about the size of Tenko’s head struck Flowey and sent him flying. Tenko let out a gasping breath he had not realized he had been holding as the vines released him. “What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth...” Toriel sighed, staring after the flower. She turned toward Tenko and smiled, “Do not be afraid, my son. It is I, Toriel, your friend, guardian, and mother.”

“Mom!” Tenko cried. He pulled his glove back on, leaped to his feet, and ran into Toriel’s waiting arms.

Toriel rubbed the sobbing boy’s back. “I apologize, my child. It was irresponsible of me to leave you to fend for yourself so soon. Fear not, for I am here now.” She held him at arms length, expression serious. “Did that fiend hurt you, Tenko?” his mother asked, her brows creased with worry.

Tenko wiped his eyes and smirked. “No, he never got the chance to. Did you make that fireball, Mom?”

“Yes I did. I pride myself in being a satisfactory fire-magic user. I am glad you are not hurt though! Thank goodness Napstablook informed me that they heard you screaming.”

“Napstablook, you mean that weird ghost that had been pretending to sleep on the path earlier?” Tenko enquired.

Suddenly a little white ghost popped out from behind Toriel. “oh... he remembers me.”

Tenko jumped, startled by the ghost’s sudden appearance. “oh... sorry... i didn’t mean to startle you,” Napstablook apologized. “maybe i should go.”

Tenko suddenly felt bad for making the shy little ghost feel unwanted; they had been the one who had told Toriel about Flowey after all. _I have to make this right._ “Uh, no! You don’t have to go.” Tenko tugged at his gloves as he thought, then turned to Toriel. “Hey, mom, can Napstablook come over for dinner tonight? You know, as thanks?” The boy looked up at his beaming mother with a pleading expression.

“Why, Tenko, that’s a marvelous idea! It is always fun to have a dinner guest.” Toriel replied exuberantly.

“oh... are you sure... i wouldn’t want to be a burden.” Napstablook stated, though they seemed a little happier after having received the invite.

“You won’t be be a burden. It’ll be nice to have someone besides mom to play video games with since she’s not very good.”

“Tenko!” Toriel cried, clearly pretending to be insulted. “It is not my fault the controller is to small for my hands!”

“Sorry, mom, but it’s true. Anyway, let’s go! I’m starving!” Tenko declared as the three started on their way back to the house.

“Hi ‘starving’, I’m mom!” Toriel laughed as her son groaned and Napstablook simply let out a ‘heh.’

The trio was about half way home when a the ground shook with a rumble. “What’s that?” Tenko asked anxiously.

“Oh no. Tenko, look out!” Toriel lunged forward and shoved her son out of the way just as the cave ceiling collapsed between them.

Tenko turned to see the large wall of fallen rocks that now separated him from his mother. “Mom?” He called out with wide and fearful eyes.

Napstablook fazed through the rubble and turned to survey the damage. “oh...” the ghost whispered “oh no...”

“Mom?” Tenko whimpered through welling tears. “MOM!”

“Ugh... I... I am alright, Tenko. Do not panic. Cave-ins do occasionally happen; we are underground, after all... Are you alright?” Toriel inquired from beneath the rubble.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.” Tenko responded after checking himself for injuries.

“Good, I am thankful that you are unharmed. Napstablook, would you please get some help? I think other monsters are trapped under here with me.” Sure enough, muffled cries for help from other monsters began to fill the air.

“i’ll go get someone.” The ghost responded before drifting off.

Tenko, meanwhile, was in crisis. _This is the third time mom has saved me_ , he realized. _How could I ever repay her? How can I possibly help?_

Then an idea came to the boy. _Why didn’t I think of this sooner?_ Tenko took off one glove and carefully touched the rocks. They fell to dust around Toriel and the other monsters that had been trapped. They all looked to Tenko in awe as Napstablook returned with a group of cave-in specialists in tow.

“oh, wow.” The ghost muttered, appearing surprised despite their monotone voice.

Toriel pulled Tenko into a hug, then held him at arms length. Her eyes shined with pride. “Tenko, my child, you have saved us!” She praised.

“I did?” Tenko asked in disbelief.

“Three cheers for Tenko the human, our hero!” Called out an ant-sized froggit.

“Hip-Hip-Horray! Hip-Hip-Horray! Hip-Hip-Horray!” The monsters all cheered.

The monsters hoisted Tenko over their heads and chanted his name as they carried him all the way home; a beaming Toriel and Napstablook followed closely behind. At home, Toriel made pie to celebrate, and Tenko and Napstablook played video games until it was time for the ghost to return to their snail farm. Before they left, Napstablook agreed to come and play again sometime.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the ruins _Flowey was sulking. D*mn! I was sure that the cave-in idea would’ve worked. Hmmm...That kid’s power is gonna be a problem. Well, I guess I could just reload my last SAVE._ The flower paused for a moment, then he gasped. _I CAN’T RELOAD ANYMORE? BUT THE KID’S NOT EVEN DETERMINED ENOUGH TO SEE SAVE STARS, LET ALONE MANIPULATE THE TIMELINE! SO HOW THE HELL DID THAT LITTLE SHIT OVERRIDE MY POWER?_ Flowey let out a string of angry screeches before calming down again. _Okay, Flowey.Think! Think, what would CHARA do?_ he pondered.

 

 

“- and then, they carried me home and cheered my name! That froggit even called me a hero!” Tenko retold the story to Toriel for the millionth time as she tucked him into bed after his bedtime story.

Toriel chuckled. “Yes, I know, Tenko. I was there the whole time.”

“Mom, do you really think I’m a hero?” Tenko questioned with raised eyebrows.

“Well, you were certainly our hero today!” Toriel said as she planted a kiss on Tenko’s forehead. “Goodnight, my son.”

“‘Night, mom.” Tenko answered. As he heard his bedroom door close, he rolled over and whispered to himself “I’m a hero.” He smiled and drifted off into a peaceful, nightmare-less sleep; the first he had in a while.

Outside the bedroom door, Toriel heard knocking coming from the Ruin’s exit. _That’s odd_ , she thought, _Sans never comes knocking at this hour._

She made her way down to the door, and sure enough there was no knock-knock joke to greet her. “Yes, who is it?” She asked through the door.

“Howdy Tori.” Asgore replied.

Toriel let out a low growl. “What do you want, Asgore?” She spat.

Asgore sighed. “I’ve come to talk about the boy I’ve heard is currently living with you. I heard he saved you and some others from a cave-in today, and-“

“You cannot have him.” Toriel interrupted coldly.

“Please, let me finish Tori...” Asgore begged. “I was just going to say that, seeing as the child seems friendly towards monsters, I have decided to let him be as long as he is in your care. But should he ever leave, for the good of our people I cannot hold back.”

Toriel clenched her fists. “Then he shall never leave.”

 

 

A wonderful year pasted before Tenko’s first younger sibling, Toga Himiko, fell into the underground. Screaming.


	4. Mt. Ebott’s Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little boys investigate a forbidden mountain.

Mt. Ebbott is possibly the most famous mountain in Japan. Mt. Fuji maybe the tallest, but it is greatly overshadowed by the mystery surrounding Mt. Ebbott. The small inactive volcano is shrouded in mystery indeed, from the origin of it’s western sounding name to the beautiful golden flowers that populate it’s slopes and refuse to grow anywhere else in the world.

But perhaps the most startling thing about the Mt. Ebbott is that no one who has ever ventured into it has ever returned. Because of this, the internal structure of the mountain eludes man. Sonar equipment, geothermal imaging, and even the most powerful x-ray vision quirks are unable to peer into the mountain. It is as if a barrier is shielding the mountain from the outside world.

Due to it’s mystery, several urban legends have began about the Mt. Ebbott. Some say it is cursed. Some say spirits roam it’s slope. Some say that not even one’s soul can escape the mountain which compels even most suicidels to avoid it.

Some even say monsters live beneath Mt. Ebbott.

Whatever it’s true nature, the Japanese government has decided it is in the citizenry’s best interest to make Mt. Ebbott an no entry zone.

Of course there are always rule-breakers, both brave and foolish, whom dare to traverse Mt. Ebbott’s slope. Such as the group of young boy’s from the nearby town who are currently standing at it’s base.

“Okay!” Bakugou Katsuki declared. “Who’s gonna climb this thing with me?”

The young boy’s friends all murmured nervously. “Um, Bakugou-kun,” one of the other boys piped up, “my mom said that I can’t play on Mt. Ebbott because it’s c-cursed!” The other boys nodded in agreement.

“Pfft!” Katsuki snorted. “Wow. You guys really believe that shit? Everyone knows grownups just make those stupid stories up to keep kids from playing around the hole at the top. Besides, if I gonna be the number one hero someday, I can’t get scared by some shitty ghost-stories.”

The other boys seemed unconvinced, save for one. “Whoa! You’re so cool, Kacchan!” praised a smaller, green haired boy. “I’ll go! I’ll go with you!”

The blond child simply scoffed. “Seriously? Deku is the only one with the balls to come with me? Alright, come on, Deku! The rest of you can stay here while you all try to grow a pair.” Katsuki began to climb the mountain with Midoriya Izuku tailing him, leaving the other boys at the bottom.

As they climbed, Izuku managed to pick some golden flowers to weave a flower crown. “Look, Kacchan! Aren’t these flower’s pretty? I’m gonna take this crown home and give it to my mommy.” The green headed boy smiled as he placed the crown on his own head for safe keeping.

Katsuki turned to look at Izuku’s creation for a moment before rolling his eyes. “Seriously, Deku? This is an important mission. If you’re not gonna take it seriously, then go back and wait with the cowards.”

“But Kacchan-“ suddenly Izuku froze. His green eyes widened as he stared in horror at something over Katsuki’s head. “K-K-Kacchan...” the boy whimpered as he lifted a shaky finger to point at something behind Katuski.

“W- What!” The blond boy snapped back to hide his fear. He could sense something behind him.

“A g-g-ghost. Behind you.” Izuku squeaked. Katsuki turned and came face to face with a huge, black blob like creature with a cracked, skull-like head. The boys both screamed as the spirit began speaking in a strange language neither could understand. Katsuki unleashed an explosion on the creature, but the blast seemed to faze right through it.

“Kacchan, What do we do?!” Izuku screamed.

“Run!” Katsuki shouted. He grabbed Izuku’s wrist and the two began to rush back down the mountain.

 

 

When the two boys arrived at the base of Mt. Ebbott, their friends were shocked to see how out of breath they were. “What happened?” prodded one boy.

“Nothing,” huffed Katsuki.

“We saw a ghost!” Izuku interjected.

“A g-ghost?!”

“No way!”

“IT WAS NOT A GHOST!” Katsuki insisted. “It was just a wild boar. I scared it away with my quirk, but we came back in case there were more. Deku just thought it was a ghost because he’s chickenshit.”

“But, Kacchan!” The green haired boy whined.

“It was a boar, Deku.” Katsuki growled through gritted teeth.

Before Izuku could argue, their mothers arrived on the scene.

“Izuku!” Inko cried worriedly.

“Katsuki!” Mitsuki barked angrily.

“Shit.” Katuski grumbled.

“Izuku, you shouldn’t be here!” Inko cautioned as she lifted her son into her arms. “It’s dangerous!”

“Not to mention illegal! What were you thinking, brat?!” Mitsuki squawked as she smacked Katsuki upside the head, enticing an angry ‘hey!’ from the blond.

“I’m sorry, momma.” Izuku muttered as he clung to his mother. “I made you a crown!” The boy transferred the golden flower crown from his head to his mothers. In response, the woman smiled and shook her head.

“I can never stay mad at you, Izuku.” Inko chuckled. “Come on, let’s go home. I made Katsudon.” The green boy cheered as his mother carried him away from the mountain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have been a bit shorter.
> 
> So I’m thinking about starting an ask blog. Please let me know what you think of this idea in the comments. ]: )


	5. The little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko gets a mischievous sister named Himiko.

 

 

It had been about a year since the first brat fell when the second one came tumbling down. Flowey had exhausted scheme after scheme and was almost ready to give up hope on ever obtaining Tenko’s soul when he heard a shrill scream from above. The flower looked up toward the entrance to the underground and wondered _What_ _the_ _actual_ -

 

SPLAT! Suddenly the body of a little girl, she couldn’t have been more than maybe five, collided with the earth. Ouch... Flowey winced then smirked. That must have hurt... but hey! Look’s like today is my lucky day!

 

Suddenly the little girl sprung back to life. She was heavily blooded, but then her black haired, tan exterior melted away into a green goo to reveal an unharmed blonde, naked, pale girl of the same age beneath. Flowey’s eye’s about bugged out of his flower shaped head. _Jeez_ , _these_ _kids_ _just_ _keep_ _getting_ _weirder_ _and_ _weirder_! _I’m_ _not_ _touching_ _that_ _one_ , the flower decided as he continued to watch from the shadows.

 

The little girl stood and turned slowly to take in her surroundings with wide, yellow eyes. She looked up toward the hole down which she had fallen and seemed to realize she could not return the way she came since she returned her attention to her new surroundings.

 

“Hello? Somebody there?” The girl inquired. “Don’t be scared. Toga nice! Toga a good girl!”

 

 

 

Tenko was at home playing video games with Napstablook when it happened. The ghost always babysat Tenko when Toriel went on walks in case Flowey the Weed showed up, but today she was taking a lot longer than she usually did.

 

Tenko frowned and paused the game. “Hey, Blook?”

 

“hmmm...”

 

“Do you think mom’s okay?” The boy asked the spectral monster.

 

Napstablook seemed to ponder the question for a moment. “that dog probably just stole her phone again...” the ghost responded.

 

“Yeah. You’re probably right,” Tenko concluded.

 

After a year of being in the underground Tenko had become much less nervous as he got used to he and Toriel’s routines. Toriel would wake him for breakfast and his morning lessons. After lunch, Toriel would go on her daily patrol through the ruins and Napstablook would come to look after him. Toriel would come back to make dinner, which Napstablook would always stay for. After dinner, they’d see off Napstablook and then go visit Sans. By the time they would finish talking to Sans, it would be Tenko’s bedtime. Toriel would read him a story and then tuck him in.

 

They didn’t often deviate from this routine, with the exception of birthdays and holidays. Tenko’s life was now so much more carefree than it had been before, and he took comfort in that.

 

Eventually, Tenko heard the door open. “Mom!” He turned off the game and ran to embrace his mother.

 

“Oh! Why, hello there, Tenko.” Toriel returned her sons hug. She sounded a little tired. “Thank you for watching him, Napstablook. We have some important... family matters to discuss, so perhaps we’ll need to do a raincheck on dinner.”

 

“oh... okay. bye tenko...” Napstablook said sadly before vanishing.

 

“Bye, Blooky,” Tenko murmured before turning to Toriel. “Mom, why did you send him away?” He questioned.

 

“Um, well. Tenko, you remember how I took you in when you fell. The thing is...” Toriel was interrupted when a small, blonde haired girl popped out from behind her.

 

Tenko’s eyes widened. _Another_ _human_ _child_? _Why_ _is_ _she_ _naked_? “Mom who’s that?” Tenko questioned pointing at the staring blonde.

 

“It’s rude to point, Tenko,” Toriel reminded him sternly. “And this is, well...” Toriel turned to the girl and bent down to her level. “Would you like to introduce yourself to Tenko, my child?” The girl shook her head as she continued to stare at Tenko. He felt uncomfortable under the stare of her golden, cat-like eyes. He didn’t like how she smiled as though she was in on a joke and he wasn’t.

 

Toriel sighed and stood up. “Tenko, my son, this is Toga Himiko: your new younger sister!” The monstress announced.

 

“My what?!” Tenko screamed, looking at his mother as though she had lost her mind.

 

“Calm down, Tenko.” Toriel responded sternly. “Himiko fell from above just like you did, and she has nowhere to go. So I’ve decided to take her in, just as I took you in a year ago. We are going to be a family from now on,” Toriel stated with a smile, her eyes glistening with excitement.

 

“Now Tenko, why don’t you introduce yourself to your new sibling, my son?” Toriel urged motioning to Himiko.

 

Tenko glanced nervously at the still smiling, creepy little girl, then shot Toriel a questioning look. Toriel nodded. Tenko gulped and held out his gloved hand. “Hi, I’m Tenko. It’s nice to met you, uh, sis?”

 

Himiko stared at Tenko’s hand for an uncomfortably long time before she lunged forward and bit him. Tenko yowled in pain and ripped his hand from her mouth. The laughing girl ran off and disappeared.

 

“SHE BIT ME!” Tenko shouted, staring down at his hand in disbelief.

 

“Oh dear!” Toriel gasped. “Himiko! What did I say about biting!” Toriel called over her shoulder before returning her attention to her son’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Tenko. It would appear that Himiko is a *bit* unstable.” Toriel snorted.

 

“You think?” Tenko snapped.

 

“There is no need for an attitude, young man! Go ahead and take a seat. I’ll get the first aid.”

 

Toriel bandaged Tenko’s hand very carefully since his glove had to come off. They both breathed a sigh of relief once the fabric safety measure was back in place again. “Now, let’s go find Himiko,” Toriel said as she stood.

 

“Um, I think I’ll pass,” Tenko decides.

 

Toriel signed. “Well, alright. I understand, my child. Be sure to tell me if you see her.” With that, Toriel left to search the house for Himiko.

 

Meanwhile Tenko sulked on the couch. _Why_ _didn’t_ _mom_ _tell_ _me_ _that_ _I_ _wouldn’t_ _be_ _the_ _only_ _kid_ _she_ _would_ _take_ _in_? _This_ _isn’t_ _fair_! _I_ _never_ _wanted_ _a_ _sibling_! Tenko’s inner dialogue was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head only to come face to face with his face. Tenko shrieked and tumbled back onto the floor. The other him giggled and continued to stare at him.

 

“What the heck?!” He yelled at the doppelgänger.

 

“What the heck?” It echoed in a far more cheerful tone.

 

This annoyed Tenko quite a bit. He stood and glared at his double. “Stop it.” He commanded.

 

“Stop it,” his copy parroted.

 

“STOP COPYING ME!” Tenko screamed at the other.

 

“What on earth is going on?!” Toriel shouted as she reentered the living room. She look between the two children and simply muttered “oh dear.”

 

“Mom!” The two shouted in unison before they both glared at each other. “Mom they won’t stop copying me!” They blurted out together.

 

“Alright, which one of you is Himiko?” Toriel asked.

 

“Not me!” Both children answered.

 

Toriel sighed before her expression became thoughtful. “Why don’t we have a little quiz to see who the real Tenko is?” She suggested.

 

“Good idea, mom!” They both said.

 

“Well then, what is my favorite animal?” Toriel quizzed first.

 

“Snails.” They both said together before they looked at each other in surprise.

 

 _Interesting_ , Toriel thought. _Himiko_ _must_ _have_ _seen_ _one_ _of_ _my_ _snail_ _fact_ _books_. _I_ _will_ _need_ _to_ _try_ _something_ _else_. “What is the name of your sitter?”

 

“Napstablook,” the two responded. They both growled in frustration.

 

 _Himiko_ _must_ _remember_ _when_ _I_ _addressed_ _Napstablook_ _earlier_ , Toriel realized. _It_ _seems_ _that_ _she_ _is_ _much_ _more_ _observant_ _than_ _I_ _thought_. Suddenly a thought dawned on Toriel. “What is the name of the friend we visit each day around this time?”

 

The Tenko on the left remained silent while the Tenko on the right answered “Sans.” The real Tenko cheered because he won. His happiness was short lived though, because his rival melted right next to him. In it’s place stood the mischievous she-devil he had met earlier.

 

“Teehee! That was fun! Let’s play again!” Himiko chirped as she clapped her hands together.

 

“YOU!” Tenko shouted in surprise as pointed dramatically at Himiko. “IT WAS YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?!”

 

Himiko smirked. “Yep!”

 

“Goodness, you to are already acting like siblings!” Toriel laughed.

 

“She’s not my sister!” Tenko screamed. Toriel and Himiko both stared at him in surprise. “She’s just some random kid that you picked up. She’ll never be my sister!” He declared. Tenko turned and ran into his room, slamming the door.

 

Himiko glanced uncertainty at Toriel. “Was Toga bad?” She asked.

 

“No, of course not, my child! Well, maybe a little, but Tenko just needs some time to adjust,” Toriel told her new daughter. All this same, Toriel could not quiet her own unease. _Have_ _I_ _made_ _a_ _mistake_ _introducing_ _them_ _so_ _suddenly_? She wondered.

 

Meanwhile, Tenko moped in his room. _Why_ _can’t_ _it_ _just_ _be_ _me_ _and_ _mom_ , _the_ _way_ _it_ _was_? He questioned.

 

“Golly, you must be so confused!” A familiar voice chirped. Tenko whipped around to see Flowey poking out of his floor boards. “Howdy!” The flower greeted.

 

Tenko sniffed and whipped his tears. “Go away or I’ll call mom,” the boy told the flower.

 

“Are you sure she’d even come to save you now that she has that little princess to look after?” Flowey questioned as his face morphed to look like Himiko’s.

 

Tenko’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

“What I mean is that girl is younger and cuter than you are. Now that _she’s_ here, Toriel won’t want you any more,” Flowey cackled.

 

“That’s not true!” Tenko screamed at the flower. He threw a his pillow at Flowey and shouted “go away!”

 

“Fine, you don’t have to believe me,” Flowey spat. “But mark my words. Soon enough Toriel won’t even remember that you’re here!” The flower laughed at Tenko one last time before disappearing beneath the floor boards.

 

Tenko pulled his blanket over him and sniffed. “It’s not true,” he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back! Sorry about my irregular updates. School is hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment on any chapter, not just the most resent ones.


End file.
